clonegee_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Leergee
Leergee was a Clonegee and leader who instigated the First Toothpaste War and subsequently gained control of Tropigreen under the banner of the Leergian Alliance for 84 years. He was born in the nation of Plebior. History Early Life Leergee was born in the town of Uasi Uaumnung, Plebior in 7205 AW. After turning 17, he enlisted in the Plebeian Army during an insurgent conflict and was awarded the Medal of Did War Good at 21. Leergee left the army at 25, after two successful tours and multiple outstanding awards. During his time away from the military, he became more outspoken regarding military superiority as a means to keep the peace. In addition, he secretly began to conspire with a radical political faction, the Asu Ming Party, which wanted to size control of the small country and annex the neighboring regions. Political Upheaval In 7233, the Asu Ming Party, led by a Clonegee named Meraloeegee, gained 16 out of 31 seats in the Plebeian Parliament. This grew as the Party began to threaten, bribe, and rig elections. By 7236, the Asu Ming Party held a majority in Parliament. One month after the Party gained a majority, Meraloeegee suffered a fatal heart attack, secretly brought on by a toxin Leergee had inserted into Meraloeegee's spaghetti. Leergee managed to gain control of the Party shortly afterward, and a few months later declared that the Parliament was abolished and the Asu Ming Party was the new government of Plebior. The populace, suffering from border wars and famine, supported Leergee, believing he would restore the nation to greatness. With only weak political opposition as obstacles, Leergee was officially declared First Chancellor of Plebior in 7237, at only 32 years old. Reformation, Expansion, and War One of Leergee's first acts as First Chancellor was to invade and occupy the neighboring disputed territory of Southwest Plebatia. Leergee, in a public address, declared this territory the first expanded region of his greater empire, the Leergian Alliance. After several more invasions and a few years of uneasy peace, Leergee began the First Toothpaste War by bombing the city of Esgateaea. Leergee proved to be a cunning, skillful, and ruthless leader, winning great victories even when it seemed as though the battle was lost. His use of toothpaste weaponry devastated the opposition; the war was won in 7242. Leergee declared the entire planet to be under the Leergian Alliance, and began expanding into the neighboring planets and systems almost immediately. The year 7242 is often cited as the beginning of the Age of Leergee. During the Age of Leergee Leergee's reign was a repressive dictatorship; conscription was absolute and genocides were conducted against Leergee's political opponents. Resistance was swiftly crushed, and military might was emphasized as the hallmark of Leergian society. Leergee survived a total of three confirmed assassination attempts, though some believe the number is as high as six. The first attempt was a plasma grenade hidden in a drum of spaghetti, which was discovered while passing through a security checkpoint on the way to Leergee's office. The second was a long-range shot from a crudely built rifle which failed to hit its target. The third was a bomb underneath a conference desk; this was planted by a secret political rival, and succeeded in killing two of Leergee's staff, though Leergee was unharmed. Leergee was a highly reclusive leader, only leaving his compound for public addresses and occasionally military parades. He was known to have few friends and kept little to no company. Little film of him exists outside of speeches and parades. LSC Invasion and Death In 7321, the Lotsa Spaghetti Coalition invaded the Leergian Alliance. As the lightning invasion by the LSC continued, and it became clear the Alliance was doomed, Leergee attempted escape; however, the LSC kept a close eye on the borders of the Alliance, and destroyed or captured any Leergian ship that attempted to pass. Knowing he would be executed if he surrendered, Leergee had a freighter loaded with explosives and boarded it. He then aimed the ship at the LSC flagship, the Spaghetti Star, colliding with and destroying it and several escorts. His last words, sent over an open channel, were "You disband my armies, but my followers will always remain numerous. You condemn my ideals, but they will pervade your society for eternity. You take my life, but I will live forever." Shortly after Leergee's death, the Leergian Alliance surrendered. Legacy The process of "de-Leergification" was long and difficult. On many planets, including Tropigreen, open display of Leergian support is a crime punishable by fines or imprisonment. Several groups support Leergee and his dead Alliance, though none have a large amount of support. Category:Clonegees Category:Evil People Category:Leaders Category:Dead people